


A Tale of Two Kisses

by Brumeier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, First Kiss, Humiliation, Imprisonment, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Rodney can't think of anything worse to do while being held in yet another offworld prison than having to relive a humiliating moment from his past.





	A Tale of Two Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> McSheplets Prompt #262: Truth or Dare
> 
> Hurt/Comfort Bingo: Humiliation

“This is stupid.”

“You have something better to do, McKay?” Sheppard asked with that one fucking eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know. How about getting out of here?” Rodney gestured expansively at the prison bars he was standing next to. And just how many times had they been held captive in the last month? Three times? Four? 

“Nothing to do till they come back,” Ronon said. He was leaning causally in the corner, arms crossed.

“Surely we can find something more productive to do with our time.”

“Is this game not a way for Lantean teams to bond?”

Rodney stared at Teyla. “Who told you that?”

“Lieutenant Cadman.”

Sheppard snorted. “Yeah, that sounds like her.”

“Truth or dare is about humiliation, not bonding.”

Ronon grinned. “Afraid?”

Rodney knew he was being played, but that didn’t stop him from getting his hackles up. “Fine. I’ll play your stupid game. But I want it noted that I’m participating under protest.”

“Noted.” Sheppard sat on the floor, folding up in that graceful way he always had that Rodney always envied. And maybe secretly admired from time to time.

Teyla took the lead, since it was her stupid idea in the first place. “Ronon. Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” Ronon replied.

Rodney had no idea what kind of dares could be done in their small cell, but Teyla was way ahead of him. She told Ronon to dance.

“This should be good,” Sheppard said with a grin.

To Rodney’s surprise Ronon didn’t hesitate, even though the big guy never danced at any of the festivals or celebrations they’d attended offworld. Ronon pushed off from the wall and started bobbing his head before the rest of his body moved.

“Is that…are you doing the Macarena?”

Sheppard started humming the tune, and yeah. Ronon was totally doing the Macarena. Rodney wondered where he’d learned that, though he suspected the Marines were probably involved.

Teyla laughed and clapped. “Very well done. You may go next.”

Ronon looked at Rodney. “Truth or dare?”

It was a question Rodney weighed very carefully. On the one hand, he didn’t want to be dared to do something humiliating. On the other hand, there were also plenty of humiliating stories he could be forced to tell about himself. It was a lose-lose situation.

“Truth,” he said with a sigh.

“Tell us about your first kiss.”

Oh. Well, that seemed tame enough. “Her name was Elsie Martin. We were fifteen. Is it my turn now?”

Sheppard held up his hand. “Whoa. You didn’t tell us anything about the kiss. Was it good? Bad? Was she your girlfriend?”

Rodney narrowed his eyes. Why was Sheppard so interested? “It was bad. Probably the worst first kiss ever. Next?”

“Why was it bad?” Teyla asked. “Inexperience?”

“Okay, you want the whole embarrassing story? I was at a party, one of the few I got invited to in high school, and they decided to play this same stupid game. And Gina-fucking-Audette dared me to kiss Elsie.” Rodney remembered it all too well. How hot his face had gotten, how everyone had egged him on, how soft Elsie’s lips were.

“And?” Sheppard prompted.

“And Elsie had been drinking lemonade. I ended up in the hospital. And I never got invited to another party.” Rodney still didn’t know if the citrus kiss had been intentional or not. 

“How about the first time you kissed a guy?” Ronon asked.

“This isn’t twenty questions,” Rodney snapped. 

“He is correct,” Teyla said. “Rodney, it is your turn.”

“I don’t want a turn. This is stupid. I should be using my brain power figuring a way out of here.” Rodney turned and shook the bars, but they were as solid as they’d been the last time he’d tried.

“I’ll take his turn,” Ronon said. He sounded entirely too eager, and when Rodney looked at him, the big guy was nodding at Teyla. “Sheppard. Truth or dare?”

Sheppard glanced at Rodney. “Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss McKay.”

Instant panic. “What? No! You can’t make him do that. Colonel, you don’t have to do that.” 

Rodney could feel his face flaming and it was Elsie’s party all over all again. Make fun of the smart kid, the only way he’s going to get a kiss is on a dare. When he got back to Atlantis Rodney was hunting Cadman down and…and…and doing _something_ to her. He didn’t know what, but it was gonna be bad. Cold showers for the rest of her life at the very least.

Through the panic Rodney was aware of Sheppard giving Ronon a long look, and then shrugging. 

“Dare’s a dare.”

“ _What_?!”

Sheppard got to his feet and joined Rodney by the bars, managing to look completely at ease. “Hey,” he said, as if he’d approached Rodney at a coffee shop instead of inside a very small prison cell.

“You don’t have to,” Rodney whispered. He’d thought about kissing Sheppard so many times, but never like this. Not because someone fucking dared him to.

Sheppard leaned in. “But I really want to,” he whispered back.

And then he leaned all the way and pressed his lips to Rodney’s, and every other kiss he’d ever had was immediately forgotten. After that first chaste touch Sheppard crowded into Rodney’s space, one hand on the back of Rodney’s head and the other at the small of his back, and _holy shit_. Sheppard was devouring him as if he couldn’t get enough and that was the hottest thing Rodney had ever experienced. He kissed back with fervor, arms wrapped around Sheppard and hands fisted in the back of his uniform shirt.

“Lieutenant Cadman was correct,” Teyla said smugly when Rodney and Sheppard finally came up for air. “John could not resist a dare.”

“About time,” Ronon added. “Are all Lanteans this slow at courting?”

Rodney looked at Sheppard, his lips red and puffy, his expression soft and affectionate, and grinned. “No. Only the really oblivious ones.”

Sheppard grinned back.

By the time they busted out of the cell and made their way home, Rodney’s head was full of all the things he wanted to do with Sheppard. Naked things. And just maybe he’d leave Cadman some kind of gift basket as a thank you for facilitating what was the best kiss he’d ever had.

And that was the truth.


End file.
